Green Meet Black
by kiri-nightingale.soul
Summary: She was sent off on a mission with her team to bring back the missing-nin either dead or alive. Her team and her were ambush and she meets the man. Will he return to Konoha or fight? Which will it be?--names aren't mention.


G**r**_e_en **M**_e_et **B**_l_ac**k**

Just a while ago it was sunny, no clouds—only a couple of it—on the sky. It wasn't hot nor cold, but warm with a light breeze and the warm of the sun makes a day perfect. However, today is the day to hunt _him_ down.

The dark gray clouds began to move in and covered up the blue sky, as the group of ANBU stepped out of their village's front gate. They will assassin or bring back the person, who betrayed the village, no matter what.

The leader, who had known _him_, led her team off into the woods. It poured down when they encounter an ambush by _his_ minions. Her team fought them off and tried to make a clearing run away for their leader to _him_. She nodded to her team before running off, deeper into the woods.

She could sense him, a fading sorts of, not too far from where she is. Picking up speed onto her feet, she ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounded rapidly on her chest, as she got closer and closer to _him_, she felt nervous after all these years _he_ left the village.

No more, she will not let him get away, not when she's around.

She stopped on her track as she came upon a clearing and a cliff. _He_ wasn't there and his energy just disappeared. She might have run passed him, but that would be impossible, so she wouldn't take a chance of turning back. He could be hiding on the side of the cliff.

Walking forward, she lowered her energy so that _he_ wouldn't detect it. Looking over the cliff, _he_ wasn't there—nothing more than just rocks and darkness. She sighs in disappointment. She looked up at the sky as the rain poured down upon her face, drenching her clothes; making it stick into her skin.

Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on finding his energy, "Where are you?" she whispered to herself.

"Behind you" a deep voice responded. Her eyes shot open as she recognizes that familiar voice that gone a little deeper than before. She turned around and found him, green meet black, standing across the wet grass. His hair looked the same, but a little longer. He has grown taller and much more mature now, and his eyes…those cold eyes were different, darker and emotionless than ever before when he was younger.

She smiled. Finally, all these years, she has found him. "Come with me, back to Konoha," she yelled out so that he could hear her through the rain.

"Return…to that _pathetic_ place," he smirks, "I think not!"

Anger boiled up in her when he said 'pathetic', but she holds it in. "Then…"—she put on a fighting stance—"I will have to bring you back with force, either dead or alive." She charged towards him, pulling her right arm back, she concentrated and put some energy onto her fist that formed.

In some accurate distance, she pushed her fist towards his face, but he stopped it with a hand. He didn't move, but raised his left arm up as her left leg lifted and tried to kick the side of his head. He caught it and pushed her back. Losing balance, she bend back and touch the ground with her hand, flipping herself onto her two feet.

"Still weak as always," he teased her.

"Ha, I have grown and gotten stronger. I'm not the weak girl you've known before you left the village!" she remark.

"Then show me your strength," he said in amusement. She charged towards him after spitting out her saliva to the side of her.

She stopped her fall when he punched her backward. "Shit," she spitted out the blood, "your not even fighting!" she scowled at him. He still stood there, blocking her punches and kicks, and dodged her knives—not a single scratch on him. "Idiot"—her anger surfacing—"**fight** me!"

"I am," he gave her another smirk that only irritated her more.

"You're not fighting with your full-strength!"

"There is no need."

_Oh, so he thinks I'm still weak_, she thought,_ we'll see about that_. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She ran forward and jumped up, reaching to the little bag behind her, hanging around her waist, she brought out three kunai and threw it to him.

He saw the kunai and dodged the set, but he didn't see the explosive tag to it as it blew up. Luckily, he moved far from it. However, she came out of nowhere from above—her fist coming down. He jumped back as her fist missed, hitting the ground, creating a crate on the ground. Landing safely, he felt a little sting on his right cheek, but he wouldn't show as blood trickle down from it.

She saw the blood on his cheek, and smiled for her success.

His hand touched the wound and saw on his fingers, the blood while it was wash away by the rain. Furious, he glared at her with a new purpose: taking her out, dead or alive. He won't let himself be humiliated like this, not in front of her, the weak girl he thought he knew. He saw the smile on her face because of her 'success,' leaving a scratch on him. She wanted to fight with full-strength, he would gladly grant her wish. "It's not over yet!"

Alert; she put her guard up as she saw him run towards her with such speed. She was ready to block the attack, but he disappeared. "Behind you," she gasped and felt a palm hit the base of her back with a huge force. She flew forward and he appeared in front of her.

Grabbing her shoulders, he knee her in the pit of her stomach making her lean over, and cough out blood. "You want full-strength," he began, "I will give it to you." His uppercut, punching her face, she flew up. He jumped higher than her flying body, and flip in the air, while his leg was out, hitting her head with brute-force.

She crashed to the ground hard. Her body felt weak, but she won't give up. She will not fail in this mission, not now or in the future. Everything will and must end here. She steadily stood up and swaggered a little, but got hold of balance. She looked at him, having no care in the world that her face is a mess now.

He grimaced, "Just give up and try again when you get stro—"

"No! I-I won't d-do that…" she stuttered out, "I w-will end it h-h-here. There won't b-be a next ti-time." She unsheathed the sword on her side as she run towards him. "HYA!"

_Cling._

A sword—his sword—blocked her attack, parried it, losing her sword She reached behind and sliced his shirt with a kunai. He jumped back and so did she.

******

The battle was continuing, not one of them backing down. She was able to wound him, but she received it in return, but with much more damage. They moved away from the clearing and fought in the woods.

She sat on one of the branches, hiding from him—he, standing right below her. Her right arm is hanging limb on the side. There are wounds that he inflicted on her, that she was able to heal in a short period of time, but the serious ones she can't, but he wouldn't let her.

There is one last method she as left that can defeat him even if—

She shook her head, erasing that finally thought. There would come a chance. She has already forgotten about it, setting it aside for as given up on him…he must die, that would bring joy to her and always will be.

Down on the ground, he just stood and felt a faint energy of hers, but he will not show recognition. Although he's losing strength, but he could stand. He must end this battle. He turned and sensed something coming.

Kunai!

He dodged it easily. However, it exploded...again. Distracted, she charge out of the smog and aim the kunai for his stomach.

He couldn't dodge this attack, because she came out of nowhere, without his sensing it. She stabbed him hard, hearing him gasped. She stepped back and reached in her bag, bringing out a small gun [a/n: my creation]. _This is the end for you_, she thought. She transferred her energy onto the gun until there's only little left for her to stay alive.

1

2

3

_Bang!_

A huge light blasted out of the gun and hit the right target.

She panted and dropped the gun. She fell to her knees as the smog cleared out. Rain was still pouring escaping through the spaces the trees are giving.

His body lay bleeding on the ground, not moving anymore. She crawled to his body and touched his body. Her heartbeat was pounding against her chest, the sound of it deafen her. Shaking him, a smile crept up on her lips, but not one that is happy.

"Y-your finally d-d—" tears spilled down her face, "NO! I shouldn't be crying; I should be happy!" She wiped the tears using the back of her hand, but it kept pouring out. "But, why does my heart hurt…why do I feel empty for no reason at all?" she questioned herself through sniffs. "I-is it because I st-still love y-y-you," she said more like a statement than a question.

"That was a close one, if I didn't use the 'Shadow Jutsu', I would have died," said he.

The body poof and disappeared. Her eyes widen and her heart fluttered. She turned and stood steadily as she saw the man standing, not bleeding to death, a smirk on his face. "Imp—" she gasped as she was pinned to the tree.

Her arms were raise over her head, his hand holding it there. She cannot move she used up all her energy on the 'Energy gun'. She looked up and stared at his evil face. "You have grown strong…however, not strong enough to defeat me." He raised his free hand and held her neck, rubbing her cheek, wiping the tears stain. "Ah, look…your crying"—he smirk—"you shouldn't show your emotions in a mission, especially in front of me."

She blushed at the thought, and the nearness of his face. Did he hear her talking when she confessed her love? Does he know? He heart pounded and her stomach churned. It's the same feeling she would get whenever she stand close to him years before. She cannot take it; she has to get away from him before she goes insane.

She struggles in his mighty grip. As she was going to kick him 'there', he moved closer, legs locked hers between him. "No—" she began but stopped when he covered his mouth on hers. Her eyes widen and stare at his eyes when he lifted his head away.

His hands loosen its gripped on her wrist as it moved down to her neck, titling it up. He lowered his head when she was about to say his name. His name was swallowed back as he kept kissing her, exploring, feeling the shape of her lips against his. His hands moved to her waist and encircled it, pulling her closer to him.

Hunger—his hunger—went out of control as he ravish her lips and thrust his tongue inside. She gripped onto his shirt, as she tried to compete with his hunger. Her eyes fluttering close, she felt herself falling into complete bliss.

He removed his lips away from hers and looked down at her red face and her swollen lips. "I-I-I love you…" she whispered.

"I know…" he smirked and leaned in to give her, her third kiss of the day. He hit on the base of her neck and she began to fall into deep darkness when he whispered back, "So do I."

******

The sky is cleared and she's back to the village, sitting on the hospital bed. She wasn't able to bring him back, because he disappeared when she woke up the next day. Her team found her and brought her to the nearest hospital, until they took her back to the Konoha's hospital.

Did she heard wrong when he said—she look out her window—_"So do I…"_ Is he going to return home or back to me? That can't be him, he doesn't care about me or feelings…But those words sounded that it did came out of those lips.

Lips…she reached and touched her lips. He kissed her—her first kiss. She smiled as she saw two birds flew by. _Hope to see you again_, she thought,_ but this time, I'll be stronger than you will._


End file.
